Vampire Hunter
by runeshadow43
Summary: When the vampires Blade hunts terrorize America, Nick Fury and friends take it into their own hands to welcome their new friends.


Prologue

Long ago, but not too long ago, Satan, lord of the dimension known as Hell, summoned the great Grim Reaper.

"I need you to kill someone for me", said Satan.

Death shook his head. He knew that Satan knew that he cannot simply kill anyone he wishes to. Long ago, a list was made that specifically stated who would die in what order. Satan did not like the answer he received. In retaliation, he offered Death something in return, a weapon to help define himself. Death, a lover of bargaining, gladly accepted without asking why he wanted this mortal to be killed, because he didn't care.

The mortal to die was a Count of the country Transylvania. Count Dracula, he was also Satan's mortal brother who is reborn every time he dies. The Count was climbing the huge staircase of his extravagant mansion when Death appeared. Mortals could not see Death until he reaps their soul. Death unhinged the nails keeping the carpet nailed to the floor at the top of the staircase. When the Count reached the top, the carpet slipped beneath him. First, be broke his bottom jaw on the first step, then proceeded to slide down the staircase. He was knocked out, broke some bones and halfway down, died. Suddenly, everything stopped and Death appeared to the Count. He floated over to him, ripped his soul out, ripped open a crack in the ground, and flung him in.

Normally when you enter Hell, you would fall into the lava and your soul would burn for an eternity. But, just as he entered, Satan caught his brother. He forcibly made him drink a vile of green liquid. Instantly, the Counts nails grew long, his teeth sharpened (especially the two in the front), his hair stood up, his skin turned completely pale, and his eyes turned red.

"Brother", said Satan. "I have given you this vile of liquid unknown to man. It has changed you physical appearance and also given you incredible strength, endurance, agility, speed, and heightened your senses. It has also made you thirsty for blood and human flesh. You are what I call, the Vampire. You must return to Earth and build my army of the undead and kill off all of the humans. This will take some time, but you're virtually indestructible. I will now return you to earth."

And with that, Satan opened up a portal in the sky of Hell and Dracula flew through it. At almost the same time, Death appeared before the God of Hell.

"I request my weapon now. What have you for me?"

"Something I know you'll like", answered Satan. "Very much."

Then, Satan raised his right hand and a scythe arose from the lava. The handle with 10 feet long and made of some material, possibly a metal, unknown to man. The blade was made of pure, sharpened bone.

The Reaper took the scythe, cut a hole in the sky, and flew through it, possibly to another dimension.

Present day

There was a noise different than all of the other noises in the jungle of Africa. Blade knew exactly what it was, he'd been hunting these things for too long not to know what it was. He put his right hand on his sheath and turned around looking with both his eyes and ears. He bent his knees, preparing for the attack. Suddenly, a human-shaped creature jumped from the bush Blade had been staring at. He jumped just as high as the creature, drew his blade, and stabbed it directly in the heart. They fell to the ground and Blade threw the creature from his sword.

The creature was a vampire, something Blade knew too well. He was a vampire hunter. His mother was bitten by a vampire when she was giving birth to him. She died and he lived gaining all of the vampire's powers and none of their weaknesses. Filled with hatred, he know hunts them using his superhuman abilities and weapons such as swords and daggers made of silver, Uzi's, shotguns, and bullets laced with garlic.

Somewhere in New York City, Spider-Man is swinging in the night, patrolling the city. Just before heading home, he notices a small fire. But there's something odd about the fire, its moving.

"Is that Torch", Spidey wondered. "Naw. Its way too close to the ground. Then what is it?"

He swung toward the mysterious fire and realized it was also chasing something. He could see it for a fraction of a second is it jumped in and out on the light source that was riding on… a motorcycle?!

"What the… Johnny!"

He then realized that it was Johnny Blaze, the current Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider was the bounty hunter of the devil. He made the deal with the devil a long time ago. His soul for a chance at a girl he loved. The devil had him kill his son because he thought he was becoming too powerful. When the devil came back for the Ghost Rider curse, Johnny wouldn't give it up. He said he would kill all injustice and save every innocent life wrongly accused.

Apparently, the evasive thing he was chasing was not innocent.

Keeping his distance, he followed the two. They reached a building and the creature started to scale the building like he would. Or… Venom! Venom was Spidey's greatest enemy. Maybe tonight with Johnny's help he could finally put a stop to him.

Johnny started to scale the building at an incredible rate. He had passed Venom, turned around, whipped out his shotgun (which had been altered due to his Ghost Rider state to shoot blasts of fire) and let off a shot that blew out the windows around him. Venom dodged to the side and attempted to escape into one of the open windows but Spider-man shot out a web that latched onto Venoms back and he pulled him toward him. Spider-Man jumped off of the wall he was clinging too and met Venom in mid jump.

That's when he realized that Venom wasn't Venom.

Instead it was a human, or what appeared to be one. Spider-Man let the punch make contact and swung onto the side of the building, parallel to Ghost Rider. The creature landed on the side of the building between the two heroes and made a mad dash for the top. Spidey and Johnny followed after in hot pursuit. Johnny made it to the top first and Spider-Man last. When he got to the top, Ghost Rider was chasing the creature around the square top on his motorcycle with the morning star in his hand, getting ready to equip his shotgun. Spidey shot off multiple balls of web and all of them hit the creature dead on. It flew backwards (possibly in an attempt to dodge more of them) and Johnny got an amazing hit in on it. The creature flew to the ground and the Ghost Rider jumped of his cycle and landed atop the creature. The Ghost Rider started doing a fire trick like the Human Torch would do: he started to accumulate a lot of Hellfire around him until he was completely engulfed.

After about half a minute, the fire went away and Johnny stood up and faced Spider-Man.

"So", said Spider-Man, "what was that thing?"

The Ghost Rider said nothing. He usually doesn't. He then walked over to his cycle, mounted it, and rode down the same side of the building. Spider-Man walked over the charred remains of the creature. There wasn't much there, just ash. He shrugged his shoulders and swung off into the night, headed for home, and his beautiful wife.

Meanwhile, in Transylvania, in the basement of an old, destroyed castle, there is a room with nothing in it but a single stone coffin upon a stone pedestal surrounded by vampires. Suddenly, the lid bursts off and the pieces go everywhere, hitting and alerting the vampires. The dreaded Count Dracula emerges, young looking as ever.

"I have been told by Satan", said the Count, "that we must move our army to a new land. The 'United States of America' he said. He said that there is a group of individuals known as mutants and superhumans threatening our power and race. We must convert them all so that our race has their ultimate powers."

Then, Dracula flew from his coffin to the highest point of the ruins of the castle. At the top, he released a screech so high in pitch that only other creatures of his kind could hear it. The screech was a signal to return home immediately.

Within an hour, every vampire in the eastern hemisphere was there; along with a curious Blade. Hidden from the smell of his enemies by a special cloaking scent he's discovered, he listened in to what the vampire lord had to say

"Brothers! Sisters! Listen to me! Our great leader and Lord and creator has summoned us! We must move our army to the western part of the world! -the vampires cheer- We must go there, and take the souls of their super-men! –vampires cheer- We WILL go to that land and we WILL take all of their mortals!"

The vampires cheered even more the last time. Blade shuddered at the thought of every American hero become one of those blood-thirsty beasts. He knew he had to get to America before they did and warn them of the attack.

The vampires were told to split up and somehow all get to the coast of Portugal. There they would regroup in a port and hi-jack boats to take to America. Blade knew he had to beat them there so he can do something to keep them from entering America.

Blade snuck across the borders of each country flawlessly, like he'd always done. He finally reached Portugal and found a vampire. Before it could smell him, he covered his newly bought Portugal civilian clothes with the special scent. He saw a group of them hanging around a boat.

Later that night, Blade snuck out, now in his body armor and cape, and went to the boat he'd seen earlier. He climbed around it like a ninja, planting small, home-made bombs. The next morning, he decided, he would detonate them after the vampires attacked the ship.

The next morning, Blade watched as the passengers boarded the target ship. Civilians would die in the explosion, but they would have been killed by the vampires anyway. All of the passengers loaded on the ship, everything was ready to go. Obviously, they never saw the explosions under and in the ship. It started to depart. Vampires began to emerge from the water and climb up the side of the boat. It was a long climb, but the vampires hurried. There were a lot of them too, defiantly more than the ship could handle. The majority of them were on deck and there was screaming, banging, clanging, splashing, and a few gunshots. The civilians on the dock freaked out and started trying to contact their loved ones on the ship. Suddenly, the ship blew apart. The deck flew up a few feet and landed on the crippled, lopsided base of the ship. Then it all tipped over and started to sink. Blade knew he hadn't killed all of the vampires, but he killed a big amount.

4 other ships had departed roughly at the same time as the one that was just destroyed. They started to return back to shore. Blade would have planted bombs on them as well, but he didn't know which ones would be strictly passenger.

Blade was hoping that the ships would stay in port for the night but, unfortunately, they waited about an hour and were gone again. He thought about boarding but knew that it would be suicide to fight that many vampires at one time. So, he stayed back and watched as the vampires attacked two separate ships. The crowd expected to see too explosions, but they didn't happen. Blade would take a plane to America.

Nick Fury, director of the anti-terrorist organization called S.H.I.E.L.D., personally met with Blade when he got off of the plane at the airport.

"Blade the vampire slayer", said the colonel. "Now, why are you here? Not to be rude, but I thought you left to find the source of your problem?"

"Unfortunately, colonel, the problem is coming to America. It may already be here. You see, when the vampires left by boat, I left 7 days later by plane. That puts them 8 days ahead of me. And it was a fast boat, sir."

"Mmm. I see. This IS a problem. Thank you for coming here personally for telling me. Dracula's full army then? Mmm. I've been hearing of some vampiric disturbance in my country but nothing we couldn't put out. But now this is something", said the colonel.

"Vampires? Here?! I had no idea", said Blade. "If I'd known I would have stayed to extinguish them from your soil."

It's alright, soldier", said Fury. "What we need to focus on now is eliminating the threat before it's a problem. Let's move."

Nick Fury gathered up a team that consisted of Captain America (once thought to be dead, then came back), Iron Man, Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, Gambit, and Wolverine.

"Blade", started Fury, "I'm sure you know web-head here."

"Yes. We've been together before", replied Blade.

"Then of course Johnny Blaze or better known at the Ghost Rider. He recently fought a vampire a burned it to ashes. Then there's Captain America, back from the dead. Iron Man and 2 of Charles Xavier's finest: Gambit and Wolverine."

"How ya doin, Bub", asked Wolverine with an extended hand.

Blade took the hand and said, "Confident."

The team meet each other, some for the first time and others just saying hello to an old friend.

"Alright team", said Fury. "Let me fill you in on what we know. So, the vampire's empty ship entered a New York City port. The only thing on it were scrapes of humans. So, we imagine that our friends bailed somewhere around here –a spot lights up on a holographic map of the United States- and they probably swam to here –line on the coastline lights up between Connecticut and Massachusetts-. Blade, how far can these things swim?"

"They have more endurance and speed then humans so they easily could have gotten to shore from the spot you predicted", replied Blade.

Fury grunted. "Then we don't have a lot of time. You said they were going to target the superhuman community? Then we must fly to New York City, that's the closest place with superhumans. On the way I'll alert other superhumans in the area to either stay away or join the fight. Also, there will be a city wide evacuation headed by the Fantastic Four."

When the heroes got to New York it looked deserted. A lot of cars were just left in the street.

"What's the status on the evac, Richards", asked Fury to Mr. Fantastic.

"Most citizens are out", replied Richards. "Just a few stragglers. Plus were keeping traffic from coming in. Any sight of the monsters?"

"Good job. Not yet. I'll keep you informed. Fury our", Fury said and he cut off his walkie-talkie for now. "So Blade, what's the behavior on these things? I mean, do they sneak up on you or prefer full on fighting?"

"They'll defiantly sneak around", answered Blade. "But I'm sure we'll—

Blade was cut off by a shattering of glass. The heroes looked at a building to the left of them. They saw a vampire fly out of one window and into another. Then more and more of them did this. Some went away from them. But most came toward.

"Get ready for a fight guys", said Fury.

"The Garlic I put on your weapons and fists and claws and such will weaken the vampires greatly", said Blade.

Wolverine headed for the nearest building and started climbing the side of it, trying to attract the attention of the beasts. Gambit did the same, except instead of climbing a building; he threw his kinetically charged explosive cards at them. Instantly a vampire headed for Gambit. Captain America caught it off guard by throwing his shield at him. The vampire flew over and was blown away by Blade and his Uzi's. Ghost Rider took off toward the building that was throwing out vampires and started scaling it. At the same time other buildings around them started spewing vampires and others came from allies. Iron Man flew up and started shooting small missiles and repulsor beams at the ones coming from the buildings. Spidey, Fury, Blade, and Cap (Captain America) all charged the grounded vampires. Fury pulled out to small machine guns and started blowing them away with the garlic laced bullets Blade supplied. Spidey proceeded to web them to the ground and beat them with his garlic gloves and boots. While Blade sliced and diced Cap continued to kick ass. The vampires really stood no chance.

Gambit smacked down a vampire with his staff and rushed over Fury.

"Where's Logan", asked Gambit.

Between shots and punches and kicks, Fury answered, "I don't know. Last I saw him he was scaling a building being chased by blood suckers."

Gambit repealed the vampires around him and searched for the claws marks. He noticed some vampires being thrown off of a building. He checked there first. Sure enough, when he reached the top, Wolverine was going 1-on-30 with the vampires. He was cutting off limbs and throwing vampires over the edge.

When Logan saw him he shouted, "I don't need any of your help!"

Gambit, knowing how cross he would get and also knowing Wolverine could handle a thousand vampires, left the roof top taking one or two of the beasts with him. He rejoined the fight down below.

On the roof, vampires started to come from all around. Logan knew he would have to get off if he was to survive. He made a mad dash for the edge, cutting and slicing along the way. Unfortunately, one vampire wasn't killed, just lost a leg. The injured vampire jumped up and landed on Logan from the back, biting into his neck. At that moment, every vampire back away and Wolverine fell unconscious.

Back on the ground, the Ghost Rider burst out of the side of a building with a few vampires charred bodies on his back. And the other 6 were still killing vampires. Suddenly, all of them turned around and fled in an opposite direction from the heroes.

"Where's Wolverine", asked Iron Man.

Everyone turned to Gambit.

"He said he could handle it", replied Gambit.

Tony flew to the roof he saw vampires fleeing from and Peter was swinging right behind him. When they reached the roof the only trace of Wolverine was a part of his costume that had been ripped off.

Dracula led him horde of vampires to a New York cemetery he had previously scouted out. A few of his minions carried the unconscious Wolverine. The poison had been injected into him and within about an hour, he would awaken with all of his powers and more. And he would have all of his memories. Dracula would use this information to attack the largest mutant school on the planet: Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

They arrived at the cemetery and Dracula led them to two doors on the ground, heading to a basement. They entered and the place immediately seemed like home to them. It was enough for all of them to fit. The room's walls had a strange green tint and there was almost no furniture. The only furniture there was a fancy red chair, which Dracula immediately sat in. The vampires brought Wolverine to the Counts feet just as he was waking up.

"Rise", said the Count.

Logan stood up. His teeth were sharpened and looked a lot like the other vampires. The only difference was that his 1 foot long claws were extended.

"Yes, my Lord", said Wolverine.

"You must show us where Xavier's institute is", demanded Dracula. "Immediately ."

"I will, my Lord", replied Wolverine.

Then Wolverine headed for the door with Dracula closely behind. All of the vampires left for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

"Where would he take them", asked Fury.

"If Dracula is after superhumans and mutants, then he would have Logan lead them to Xavier's", replied Gambit.

"He could take all of the vampires there", said Fury in amazement. "Then we would have them all in one place."

"And we could finally end it", added Blade.

"We need to get there ASAP", explained Fury. "I've been told that the S.H.I.E.L.D. troop's weapons have been given the garlic laced bullets. So, were ready to have a full assault on the vampires. I'll contact Xavier right now."

The vampires arrive at Xavier's mansion and surround it using the woods as cover.

"I sense their presence", said the headmaster of the institute Charles Xavier.

He was talking to some of his top students, and also the ones that hadn't been evacuated but were going to fight against the vampires. These students were Cyclops, Jean Grey, Iceman, Storm, Cable, and Nightcrawler. The vampires slowly closed in. Wolverine was the first to emerge from the trees. He slowly walked closer and closer to the mansion. Cable walked out of the Mansion. They both stopped about 50 feet away from each other.

Wolverine made the first move. He jumped into the air with his new vampire power and dove for Cable. Cable simply lifted his hands toward Wolverine and then thrust them toward the ground and Wolverine went with them. This time, Wolverine braced himself, and charged at Cable. Two pistols floated out from the back of Cable, loaded themselves, and started firing. Wolverine put up his claws blocking the bullets that he didn't dodge. Then Cable charged back at him. They smashed into each other and held each other in place with their hands. At the same time, vampires began emerging from the forest, all head for the mansion. A ruby red laser came from out of one of the windows blasting back a lot of vampires. It started to hail hard and a lightning bolt came from a separate window, incinerating some of the vampires. Other vampires were psychically lifted off of the ground and flung around. Nightcrawler teleported around the battlefield, stabbing vampires with wooden crosses laced with garlic. Iceman jumped from a window and started freezing vampires to the ground.

Suddenly, an airship was hovering over the mansion. S.H.I.E.L.D. troops started falling from it. So did Spider-Man, Captain America, Gambit, Nick Fury, Iron Man, Ghost Rider, and Blade. The vampires started retreating.

"Cowards", shouted Dracula.

Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Ghost Rider chased after the Retreating vampires. All of the other heroes surrounded the Count and Logan.

"Do we have an antidote for these things yes, Richards", asked Fury or walkie-talkie communication.

"Not quite", replied Richards. "Just knock Logan out and kill the Count."

"Leave Dracula for me", said Blade.

"You're all so confident you'll defeat us", said the Count.

Wolverine jumped and Cyclops blasted him away. Fury went after the body and shot him with a tranquilizing dart. Just as quickly he was up, he was down. The rest of the Heroes stepped away as Blade closed in on the Count. The troops aimed their weapons at Dracula and the heroes didn't let their guard down.

The Count made the first move. He jumped high in the air and Blade followed after him. Dracula slashed, but Blade defended with his sword. He made a jab at Dracula's heart, but he dove aside just in time. Then the two were back on the ground. Blade reached for one of his Uzi's, cocked it, and began firing. Dracula was effortlessly dodging all of the bullets. Blade dropped the gun and went for his knives. Started throwing them in random orders and at random times. The two circled each other. Blade went in for a slash, but Dracula grabbed his sword, pulled him in, and dug his teeth into Blade's neck. Blade fell to the grounded. Suddenly, he popped up, shoving his blade through Dracula's chest, and into his heart. The Count let out a loud howl, which eventually got higher and higher, extremely damaging Blades ears. Blade fell and Dracula started to attack again, but slower. The troops and heroes let all hell break loose on the Count.

By the end of the battle, they were cleaning up pieces of vampires, including Dracula. The heroes had won the day, and the citizens were returned to New York.

"So, what are you going to do now that your greatest enemy is gone from the Earth", asked the Captain to Blade.

"Well, I think I'll stay here in America and work with you guys at S.H.I.E.L.D., if that's okay with you", replied Blade.

"Of course", exclaimed the Captain.

"Good", said Blade. "And by the way, I thought you were dead. Didn't Red Skull have you killed a while ago? What happened? How are you here?"

"Well", started Steve, "If you really want to know…"

The End


End file.
